Storage systems are used in warehouses, department stores, and storage facilities to store products thereon. The storage systems containing a plurality of storage racks may hold and support large amounts and often heavy materials. Storage racks often employ a number of vertical columns that are sturdily positioned on a base or floor, and then a plurality of horizontal supporting beams may connect to and be fastened to the vertical columns. Directly above the horizontal supporting beams and substantially perpendicular to the horizontal supporting beams, a number of support members can be used to provide a storage surface for shelves, pallets, mesh, etc. All of these components operate together in order to adequately support heavy weight of the materials. For example, the support members need to be structurally steady and easy to manufacture. However, the support members may at times loosen or support so much weight that the support members begin to rotate, thereby hindering the ability of the storage rack to evenly and reliably support objects and other materials.